<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Altering Destiny by Zoo_Baer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388923">Altering Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoo_Baer/pseuds/Zoo_Baer'>Zoo_Baer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Genderbending, Male Annabeth Chase, Not Cannon Compliant - Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; MCU Crossover, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), The Avengers (2012) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoo_Baer/pseuds/Zoo_Baer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Standard Avengers/PJO Crossover. Female Persephone Jackson and Male Andrew Chase are directed to interfere in the events at Stuttgart. Plot generally follows the events of the The Avengers (2012) as influenced by the presence of our favorite demigod couple. Excerpt from the first chapter:</p><p>As Andrew moved to assist Perse from her position against the now-damaged concrete steps, he remarked lowly, “Loki is a Norse name.” Persephone simply cursed in response.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at writing anything for the MCU or PJO fandoms despite having read hundreds of works over the past 8 years. It is most definitely going to include certain tropes that I may not know how to write around and I apologize for any of the poor choices I make. All errors made are my own. If you have any better suggestions for the title or summary please leave a comment. Finally, I am going to try and update once a week, but it will likely be a bit sporadic based on when I find the time and inspiration to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young couple wandered through the entrance hall, stopping occasionally to remark upon the structure and decor. The woman, a classical beauty with glossy raven hair and sea green eyes, had an indulgent smile playing about her lips. Her attention was not directed towards the elegance of her surroundings but towards her partner, a fit man of considerable stature with shorter blond hair and slate grey eyes, gesticulating enthusiastically towards their surroundings. Upon noticing his partner’s attention was directed solely on him he turned to face her more fully, his hand slid around to the open back of her black satin gown while the other went to caress her jaw.</p><p>She wound her arms around his neck, leaning her body into his crisp dark grey suit, “As much as I love to hear about the history of architectural development in German culture, why do you think we were directed here?”</p><p>He chuckled lowly into her ear, his voice was rich and husky against the strains of classical music floating through the hall. “Well it’s certainly not because of your great proficiency in the fine arts. We should just enjoy ourselves. A date night in Germany, all dressed up,” he trailed his finger up her spine.</p><p>She shivered lightly at the sensation, her voice coming out breathily by his ear, “You’re mother hates me, so I’m not so sure I should find this particular date night comforting.”</p><p>He placed a feather-light kiss along her jaw, before pulling her through the gala halls, “Without all the information it is nearly impossible to know what my mother is planning. Let me worry about that, and you can just enjoy our night away from everyone.” The couple continued to wander through the gala, making notes of the other guests. Persephone’s eyes had just lingered on the lithe frame of a guest confidently descending the stairs, seemingly intent on his path, before she refocused on Andrew once again. Not even a minute later screams rang through the hall and the young couple was forced to evacuate among the mass of people running towards the hall’s entrance.</p><p>Persephone and Andrew pulled away to the side of the courtyard out of the throng of panicked gala attendees, looking for the source of the disturbance. It didn’t take long for Persephone to single out the man who had caught her attention earlier and alert Andrew to the origin of the chaos. The man was now adorned in a green and black leather ensemble complete with golden armaments and a dual-horned helmet.</p><p>Perse turned to Andrew with her eyebrows raised, “Do you perhaps think that” gesturing to the spectacle forming, “is the reason your mother arranged for a date night?”</p><p>He bent down to draw a celestial bronze dagger from a holster on his ankle, “We don’t have to intervene if you don’t want to…”</p><p>Her response was a deep sigh and a sharp look, “Like I want to give your mom another reason to object to our relationship. As it stands she mostly hates me on principle.” As she spoke, Persephone pulled an elegant clip from her hair, releasing her raven tresses and providing a weapon as the clip transformed into a gleaming sword, a xiphos adorned with wave like patterns along the middling-length blade. </p><p>As the pair moved to intercept the still unidentified man (?) standing above the crowd of kneeling innocents, they were able to tune into his monologue, “It’s the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life’s joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled…” Perse and Andrew snickered at the absurdity of the lunatic’s speech. “…you will always kneel.”</p><p>The heroine cut in, “And ruin my dress?” Loki spun around to identify the source of the interruption. “Many a man has wanted to see me on my knees, but I’m not a fan of servitude myself.” Perse twirled Anaklusmos in her hand, while Andrew disappeared from view. While invisible he moved to begin evacuating the courtyard by creating diversions for their opponent’s various replicas and then pulling the gala patrons away during the moments of distraction.</p><p>The original copy drama goth roared at the woman in front of him, sweeping his arm to encompass her person, “And who are you to defy me? I am a god amongst you mere mortals!”</p><p>“And yet you still won’t find me prostrating myself to appease your deranged whims. Why don’t you try me?” Anaklusmos was quick to meet the strike of the scepter aimed for her skull. Instincts ruled as the two exchanged a flurry of strikes, Persephone relying on her ADHD-honed swordsmanship and flexibility to combat a barrage of quick strikes. After blocking an over-handed swing, she used the opportunity to plant her foot against her opponent’s chest and create distance between the dueling combatants.</p><p>Chest heaving from adrenaline and exertion, Persephone took the momentary break from fighting to locate Andrew efficiently cutting down the clones. Distracted as she was by Andrew slicing through the last clone, Persephone wasn’t able to react in time to block the blast of energy from striking her unprotected shoulder and forcing her to slam into the concrete steps behind her. She groaned lowly, vaguely registering Andrew’s exclamation of concern, before struggling to raise her sword to defend herself. She was saved from further effort by the appearance of a walking American flag.</p><p>“You know the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.” The newcomer strode towards the momentarily winded opponent, trading what Persephone was sure was supposed to be witty lines, as a small aircraft dropped into position with its weapons focused on the, now identified, Loki.</p><p>As Andrew moved to assist Perse from her position against the now-damaged concrete steps, he remarked lowly, “Loki is a Norse name.” Persephone simply cursed in response. The pair inspected each other’s new collection of injuries, the most concerning being the open burn wound on Persephone’s side where the dress had burned away in the blast. “You know I’m glad both of us chose sensible clothing and not to leave behind our weapons.”</p><p>His words were met with an airy chuckle, “Considering the expectations of higher society, the most sensible my outfit could be was a dress with a slit in the fabric up through the thigh and gladiator style sandals.”</p><p>Andrew simply hummed, his finger trailing down to the aforementioned opening in the dress, “You know those sandals are a bit on the nose aren’t they?”</p><p>She was saved from conjuring a comeback by arrival of a red and gold suit of armor - potentially encasing a person? - and the quick surrender of Loki. The couple was startled from their silent observation of the scenario by a deep, firm voice.</p><p>“You two should come with us,” Persephone and Andrew looked from the red, white, and blue blonde to each other. With a shrug the couple holstered their weapons and turned to join the now-restrained Loki and the other heroes in the grounded aircraft.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quinjet Scene</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't mention it last chapter, but Perse can be interpreted as sounding like either Per-see or as Pers. Please leave comments on what you hope to see happen or any feedback you have on the chapters so far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flight was tense and quiet, the only sound being the murmuring between the young couple who had confronted Loki prior to Natasha and Steve’s arrival. Steve’s attention was divided between the deranged alien - he refused to believe the man was a god - and the young fighters. His pensive thoughts were interrupted by the younger blond.</p><p>“Would you guys happen to have any water?” Steve was surprised by the request, surely they needed medical attention or first aid supplies.</p><p>After realizing his slow response time, Steve cleared his throat, “I don’t think so. We didn’t have time to prepare the jet before launching, but there should be a decent first aid kit stored somewhere.” Steve pointedly looked at the injury on tense form just behind the blond.</p><p>After exchanging a glance with his partner, the younger blond relented to the offer with a dip of his head towards the Captain. While Steve rummaged through the compartments in search of the kit, Tony focused his typically divided attention on the younglings.</p><p>“So… I guess we didn’t really get the opportunity to introduce ourselves yet. I am - of course - Tony Stark. Capsicle over there is Steve and the spandex cat-burglar is Natasha.”</p><p>His proclamation was met with unremarkably blank faces rather than the excitement typical of teenagers. He was further astounded when the girl stared at him, glancing briefly towards her companion, before stating in a mildly curious tone, “I think I’ve heard about a Tony Stark in weapons development, but when did you get into cosplay? And am I supposed to know the rest of you?” Her brusque question was met with a light swat against her uninjured flank, which she returned playfully.</p><p>Tony was confounded, “Have you not heard of Iron Man? Been fighting terrorists, establishing global peace, yada yada yada… I mean with the other two it makes sense. Natashalie is like a super spy and Captain America has been legally dead for the majority of the past century, but Iron Man?”</p><p>The girl just shrugged, while the guy turned to address Tony, “We don’t watch a lot of television, but I am a fan of your buildings. The Stark tower is an amazing combination of architecture and green energy initiatives. The ar-” His raven-haired partner cut what was likely to be a lengthy rambling rant by stepping forcefully on his foot. The kid blushed lightly and reached out to rub the back of her neck comfortingly, clearly having recognized her tense posture.</p><p>Shortly after Steve returned with the med kit, the kid had quickly and efficiently cleaned and bandaged his partner’s side. Tony was stumped at the proficiency of wound treatment and the couple’s seeming masochism in the form of passing on pain killers when offered.</p><p>The ride continued in silence, Steve and Tony simply contemplating the other passengers in the quinjet.<br/>Thunder rolled through the clouds surrounding the jet, and Steve was keen to notice both Loki’s and, surprisingly, the young girl’s apprehension. He was quick to see an opportunity to rile their prisoner with a mocking remark, “What’s the matter? Scared of a little lightning?”</p><p>He was only slightly distracted by Loki’s, “I’m not overly fond of what follows,” by a low, indecipherable mumble from the darker-haired youth. He didn’t have too much time to contemplate either response by a deep thud from the roof of the quinjet. Stark was quick to don his helmet and stand ready as the rear hatch opened. He was unprepared for the blond bodybuilder that launched a war hammer into his chest plate, grab Reindeer Games, and launch out of the hatch within half a minute.</p><p>Steve’s “Think he’s a friendly?” Was undercut by a groan as Stark rose and moved towards the open hatch.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tessaract is lost.” </p><p>“Stark we need a plan of attack.”</p><p>“I have a plan. Attack.” As Stark launched in pursuit of the Asguardians, Natasha made an attempt to curb Steve’s involvement in what was bound to be a violent fight —</p><p>“You should sit this one out Cap. These guys come from legend. They’re basically gods.”</p><p>“There’s only one God ma’am. And I’m pretty sure he doesn’t dress like that.” </p><p>Persephone and Andrew had hung back during the confrontation, choosing to observe the situation and learn a bit more about whatever Athena felt they needed to be involved in. Both quietly absorbed the reveal of Asguardians and the, apparently missing, Tessaract, though still lacking in details as to what either thing was. The two were quick to snort and raise their eyebrows at the mention of gods.</p><p>Andrew worked his way towards the cockpit until he was just behind the pilot’s seat. “We should probably turn around and try to locate Loki.” The Black Widow nodded sharply at Andrew in confirmation before changing course to locate the wayward alien god.</p><p>They found Loki standing unattended at the top of a cliff, making no attempt to escape his bindings or flee. Persephone and Andrew escorted the prisoner back onto the jet with little fanfare before directing Natasha to land close tot he nearby epicenter of destruction and lightning.</p><p>As the quinjet landed in a clearing within the heavily wooded forest, Persephone quickly pecked Andrew on the lips, “You stay here and keep an eye on tall, green, and alien, I’ll go break up the boy’s club.” Persephone grabbed a set of throwing knives she had spotted upon entering the jet, before disembarking calmly in the direction of the recent destruction.</p><p>She happened upon the quarreling trio just as the blond intruder prepared to launch his war hammer at the Captain. In short order one of her blades caught in a joint of the armor’s gauntlet, one had sliced through the arm sleeve of the Captain’s uniform, and the final had cut shallowly across the larger blond’s cheek.</p><p>All three men turned to see her casually tossing another knife in the air, “We done here?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't like this chapter as much as the previous two. This dialogue and interplay just doesn't seem as inspired as I felt while writing previously. Hopefully as I get back into writing this fic, that inspiration will return and maybe I'll even update this chapter at some future point. I'm not promising any sort of update schedule because my life is a nightmare, but I will not discontinue this fix even if it takes me forever to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon arriving at the floating sky-fortress, Andrew and Persephone trailed behind the rest of the quintets occupants, bar Loki and Stark, the latter who had neglected to rejoin the group for the remainder of the flight and the former escorted by an armed guard elsewhere. Eventually the eclectic posse converged in a conference room to observe the attempts of a modern day Captain Hook to intimidate the god (? Andrew still held reservations with regards to his divine nature). While the others remained stoic and traded weighted glances in accordance with the interplay, Persephone and Andrew continued to discuss the situation in low tones, unassuming in the corner of the room.</p>
<p>“Why has your Mother involved us in this? This is clearly Not Our Job TM.” Andrew snickered into her shoulder as he braced his arm on the wall behind her.</p>
<p>“Did you just verbally trademark your words?” “I-” “No, wait Don’t say anything. Of course you did because you’re secretly a geek just like me.”</p>
<p>Persephone scowled at her companion, “That doesn’t answer my question.” Crossing her arms and shoving her companion back, Persephone glared at Andrew until he corrected his posture and settled his amusement.</p>
<p>Scratching the back of his neck, he seemed to ponder his answer for moment, “Athena would not send us into a scenario such as this lightly. Clearly there is some inter-pantheon or interplanetary implications, if we actually believe these others to be gods or even aliens. We may as well be functioning as ambassadors of the Greeks to the intercultural incident developing as a result of this Loki and the Tessaract, whatever that may be.” He hummed briefly, “We should be careful with what information we divulge, we don’t know if Athena or Zeus intends for us to breach the subject of our origins.” At this a low roll of thunder seemed to roll through the otherwise calm skies, “We should take that as confirmation and just attempt to help contain whatever world ending crisis has risen.”</p>
<p>Persephone sighed deeply, clearly exasperated, with the gods or the situation Andrew isn’t sure, but he still reached out to rub his hand soothingly across her shoulders and back. Their momentary silence allowed for Persephone to tune into the timid scientist that joined the posse in the conference room, “-could smell crazy on him.”</p>
<p>In an attempt to dispel her depressive mood she chose to interject, “Does crazy have a smell? Is it more desperation and ego or fear and loathing?” </p>
<p>The largest blond present chose to ignore her comment and directed his recrimination to the scientist, further irritating the raven beauty, “Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother.” - The red-headed agent chimed in with an unproductive, “He killed 80 people in two days.” - “He’s adopted.”</p>
<p>Andrew had to grab Persephone’s arm to stop her from charging the oaf, “That’s bullshit! Family is complicated, but that doesn’t mean you get to debase his relationship to you! Several of my siblings have attempted to murder me, but that doesn’t allow me to simply write them off like a rent-a-family-member.” Andrew was finally able to yank Perse back from the direct attentions of the others present, while seemingly disturbed by the young woman’s words, particularly the blond whose eyes remained on the young woman, the group refocused on the previous discussion despite the brief interruption.</p>
<p>The conversation continued with the addition of Stark and a nondescript agent who skirted around the edge of the room towards the young couple. Andrew remained attentive to the conversation surrounding them, but Persephone was watching the new player’s body language and his own response to their presence. Upon reaching the couple, the agent simply offered them a change of clothes. Persephone was surprised by his lack of inquiry and his offer of a small kindness, her appraisal of the man put him at a higher level of esteem of the remainder of their current colleagues. She was quick to accept the offer on behalf of both herself and Andrew, but was halted from asking any questions by the arrival of Captain Hook.</p>
<p>Having heard little to none of the discussion up until that point, Persephone continued to ignore the dialogue and focused on the array of body language present in the room, from the American patriot’s earnestness at some movie reference, to Stark’s exasperation, and the scientist’s timidity.  She quietly thought to herself, This would make for a terrible team, the dynamics would be shot to hell and fraught with strife and condemnation.</p>
<p>“And who the hell brought a pair of kids onto my helicarrier?” The eye-deficient man, Persephone thought she heard him referred to as Fury (an apt moniker), demanded of the room as a whole. It was the Black Widow that rose from her seat at the table to address the man.</p>
<p>“They were confronting Loki prior to our arrival. Not only were they using their outdated weapons with great proficiency, but they were pretty much containing the situation on their own. I figured you would want to speak to them.” The room, Fury included, turned to stare at the couple in question.</p>
<p>Andrew stepped forward, “My name’s Andrew,” waiving to his companion, “this is Perse. I think we could lend you guys a helping hand.” Behind him, Andrew could hear Persephone muttering about them needing more than a helping hand, but refused to be distracted and remained focused on the man, Fury.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you think you could offer, but do you really think you’re prepared to engage alien gods?” Fury seemed arrogant, but Andrew had to deal with his mother on a regular basis and was not cowed by some superficial estimation of his skills.</p>
<p>“If you need help understanding, I do believe your agent just informed you that the two of us were perfectly capable of handling Loki before their intervention. And not just that, but I happen to know a thing or two about super-reactors and thermonuclear astrophysics.” Perhaps not as much as two of the most studied and lauded men in modern science, Andrew privately thought to himself. “And” redirecting his words towards the red-head, “just because you cannot comprehend the skill and capability of proper forged weapons, does not mean our blades are outdated.”</p>
<p>There was a timid cough and Dr. Banner, of course Andrew recognized the man with 7 PhDs, proceeded to clean the lenses of his glasses in a nervous manner.</p>
<p>Fury seemed temporarily stymied by the youth’s obstinance, before curtly instructing Andrew to join Stark and Banner in the labs, only for Persephone to object and insist that she remained with her partner. Fury relented and as the quartet left the conference room, Andrew heard Perse ask the quiet agent to bring the offered change of clothes to them in the lab.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry about this being delayed like it was! Fun fact about me: I am an undergraduate chemistry major, which means my coursework kicks my ass and I truthfully didn't intend to postpone working on this till now. I intend to try and post as many chapters as possible over the next month before the spring semester begins! Happy holidays!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>